IJA High Command: The Biographies
Written by DaiVietnam, Lieutenant General of IJA and Admiral of IJN. High Command Members The current high command of IJA as of 1/12/17 is: Hisaichi_Terauchi - Marshal General of the IJA and Prime Minister of Japan. KenjiDoihara - General of the IJA and Admiral of the IJN. DaiVietNam - Lieutenant General of the IJA and Admiral of the IJN. Shunroku_Hata - Lieutenant General of the IJA. Killor_Keemstar - Major General of the IJA and Marshal Admiral of IJN. KeenOnBread - Major General of IJA. Hokosha_Riana '''- Major General of IJA. '''Hisaichi_Terauchi Join Date of IJA: Circa late November, 2015 Current Rank: Prime Minister of Japan Nicknames: Kiwi Rat King, Hobbit, Papa, Taisho, Tojo, Jap Awards Received: * Medal of Bukochosho 1st Class * Medal of Honorable Display * Medal of Veterancy * Medal Order of the Golden Kite * Medal of Naval Proficiency * Medal of Naval Veterancy * Medal of Naval Graduation * Medal of Naval Quality * Medal of the 8th Class Order of the Rising Sun * Medal of 4th Class Order of the Rising Sun * Medal of 3rd Class Order of the Rising Sun * Medal of 2nd Class Order of the Rising Sun * Medal of 1st Class Order of the Rising Sun * Medal Order of the Sacred Treasure * Medal of Paulownia Flowers (reserved for women, but the idiot gave it to himself anyway.) * Steel Medal of Naval Quality * Medal of Long-Term Veterancy Biography First starting out on ROBLOX as yasuokajin_111, he joined IJA in late November in 2014 as manfelix1119. He joined and left IJA a lot, coming and going. Afterwards, his account manfelix1119 was permanently banned, and he rejoined on another account named PollutedScienceJuice that was, unfortunately, also permanently banned. He now resides on his main account, Hisaichi_Terauchi. He was banned on those accounts for reasons such as "gorilla p**n meme" and racism. Personality, Character and Actions General Character: His character is something like of a bear. Most of the time he can be unserious and joyful and will make jokes to lighten the mood. He will seem carefree and most people, if not all the low ranks of IJA like to talk and be around him. He will praise good work and obedience. He does not go easy on people in trainings or tryouts. Preferring instead to make it hard enough as possible, even insulting and demoralizing the trainee. Even so, afterwards, he will praise any of them trying to find good points of what they did. It would be like drinking sour medicine that does not taste good, but is good for you overall. This is closely related to what Hisaichi will do during tryouts or trainings. During raids, he will tend to be extremely serious. Anyone who does not follow an order that he gives, Hisaichi will be disappointed and angry. He will make threats if he doesn't get what he ordered, but there is a deeper reason to this. As it is only to protect the soldiers' lives. One thing he says often is, "Low ranks only die because they don't listen to the high rank's orders." After the raid, if the raid is won Hisaichi will act accordingly like this: He will tell IJA to be quiet. Team the raiders and IJA to the Visitor team or god everyone. Then go to talk with the other raid leader and say that they fought hard as well. He does not taunt nor does he gloat. He considers this disrespectful and dishonorable. He will also do privately, "pm team-ra/imp Leave a like on this map, IJA." He will later shout something along the "Good game for both teams. IJA won and the final score was XYZ - XYZ. The enemy fought hard also and gave us challenge." After the raid, if the raid is lost Hisaichi will act accordingly like this: He will tell IJA to be quiet. Team the raiders and IJA to the Visitor team or god everyone. Then go talk with the other raid leader and say, "GG." He does not complain, unless the map is unfair, and will respectfully leave the map and asking IJA to give it a "thumbs-up." Though, this does not make him happy. He will berate IJA saying, "Four years of work should've beaten these guys easily. We will train more and get better." This is not fabricated, and it is a firsthand account of I, DaiVietNam. If you do not believe the validity of this account, then go see for yourself. Towards traitors/ his enemies: Towards IJA traitors and his enemies he will become toxic. This is shown many times when an IJA traitor tries to argue with him on the IJA wall. There will be a long, arduous argument that surely takes forever. Anyone who complains about IJA maps will receive the same treatment. He will personally attack and insult and ridicule anyone that says anything about them. Quotes "REEEEEEEEEEEE" "ok. sic" "My medals protect me from gaijin bullets." "My name Jeff." "*dabs*" "You autismo." Fun Facts He's actually Japanese and can speak it. His timezone is NZST He has lead 50+ raids. He has all the IJA medals because they were self-awarded, but deserves every single one of them. He despises all IJA traitors and has never ever liked one. This is what he hates the most. He is extremely stubborn. Trying to convince him is like trying to move two mountains using a toothpick. He does not like to lose arguments and will try to get the last word. He rarely will accept help. He has a very small circle of people he trusts. He hates criticism when it is not asked for. He hates people who steal his models, even going far as to shutdown a group that steals his models. (Panzer Models Incident, late August 2016)